1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a work bench for wood workers and in particular to such a work bench that is easily cleaned and remains relatively dust free.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fine art of woodworking, whether accomplished by hobbyist or a craftsman, involves generating substantial waste in the form of chips and dust from sanding and cutting. The typical shop is thought of as having a residual coating of dust which, while adding to the ambiance and perhaps the creativity of the shop worker, is hazardous in terms of fire, explosive potential and the ingestion of airborne particles. The removal of sawdust and wood chips is important from both the safety factor and the worker comfort point of view.
Prior art attempts to address the clean air problem in shops include the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,679 issued Oct. 7, 1969 to Ramsey shows a workbench with a filtered laminar flow of clean air. The invention is concerned with providing a clean atmosphere in which to perform certain work functions. U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 251,167 issued Feb. 27, 1979 to Isles shows a typical cantilevered work bench. PA1 U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 254,112 issued Feb. 5, 1980 to Handler et al. shows another form of work bench with a four legs, shelves vertically arranged between the legs and a bench top with a vertical peg board for storing tools and equipment. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,192 issued Jul. 21, 1992 to Cheng directed to a dust arrester for a sanding machine which includes a hollow workbench and a tubular filter unit which is axially rotatable inside the workbench. A suction unit draws the dust into the workbench while a blower unit directs it into a removable dust removing bin.
The cited prior art whether taken alone or in combination other well known art fails to anticipate the invention disclosed and claimed herein.